Talk:Trading/@comment-139.194.236.56-20121214152701
Satsujinki 1492517580 LOOKING FOR MAGMA+M(20),BALROG+M(20),HADDU+M(20),KANNA+M(20),GESS+M(20),DEMON AA SIN,SKILL FEEDER what i have for trade soul/sprit upper attack spirit soul of enlightment soul of wisdom+ Sin rot cast 1 creation * fire core+ m(6) creation hideous meat fiend+ 22(1) creation blood flame colossus+ 28(5) creation red brawn golem+ 49(1) creation hellfire talos+ 21(4) creation blood blob+ 12(7) creation nether world dragon+ m(20) wyrm magic light dragon+ m(20) wyrm magma dragon+ 1(1) wyrm furnace dragon+ m(20) wyrm dragon of mars+ 2(2) wyrm kanna+ 1(1) wyrm dragon of uranus 1(1) wyrm nidhogg+ 9(4) wyrm flame tarasque+ 8(4) wyrm ladon+ 3(3) wyrm Flame kagutsuchi+ m(20) demon devil of endless night+ m(20) demon spite devil mage+ m(20) demon hell field devil,asura m(20) demon Paimon+ m(5) demon haddu+ 1(1) demon Deep Dark Demon(DDD)+ m(2) demon Blunt Blade Devil(BBD)+ m(1) demon sear djinn+ m(3) demon lord of faith+ m(20) demon pit+ m(16) demon beelzebub+ 5(3) demon devil ripper+ m(6) demon devil of the abyss+ m(15) demon astaroth the accuser+ 1(1) demon draining butcher+ 1(1) demon ebony demon 1 demon balrog of rage 1(1) demon Vlad, the executioner 1(1) 2x brute * cruel black wings+ 28(7) brute * scorn black wings+ 32(4) brute * dark elf berserker+ 1(1) brute * blazing dragonoid+ m(1) brute * lust trap necromancer+ 11(2) brute * sara,death messenger 1(1) 2x undead * scrap meat zombie+ 3(2) undead * black gear wraith+ 8(3) undead * skeleton minotaur+ 2(2) undead * Ghoul warrior+ 1(1) undead * pabilsag+ m(7) crawler * forsaken birth fiend+ 28(1) mystic * shadow soul knight 42 mystic * mad flame vanargandr+m(1) beast * kyuuki+ m(1) beast * marbas+ m(6) beast * convert druantia the eternal 14(7) mystic * tamamo no mae+ 1(1) mystic * grieving mandrake+ 1(1) mystic * Odin, courage preacher 100(7) demon * Odin, courage preacher 1(1) demon * witch of snakes+ m(20) demon * Naga+ 7(7) demon * uncouth child+ 1(1) demon * mad lion barbarian+ 1(1) beast * metal shell seeker+ 5(4) beast * simian lord hanuman 1(1) beast * great horned warrior+ 1(1) brute * refined horned fighter 1(1) brute * Quetzalcoatl+ m(1) wyrm * sea of clouds dragon+ m(4) wyrm * plague dragon+ m(5) wyrm * sky dragon+ 54(6) wyrm * lindwurm 58(5) wyrm * hydra 1(1) wyrm * blink dragon 9(1) wyrm * hell scythe mantis+ 30(1) crawler * hell hammer spider+ 1(1) crawler * jade rhinoceros beetle+ 1(1) crawler * death blade epetamu 12(1) creation * Physco snail queen+ 70(3) beast * gold gorger dragon m(4) wyrm * tiamut+ 29(5) wyrm * snowstorm dragon+ 5(2) wyrm * fafnir+ 28(7) wyrm * hell ice dragon + m(14) wyrm * shock tarasque+ 60(5) wyrm * crystal dragon 1(1) wyrm * chalk dragon 1(1) wyrm * blood quencher sekhmet+ m(20) demon * shadow domain demon+ m(10) demon * lethargic belphegor+m(20) demon * dawn lilin+ m(12) demon * death call covenant+ m(20) demon * lewd twist lologi+ m(20) demon * evilmoth+ 3(1) demon * hallucination cast 1 2x creation * seeker quadriga+ 7(4) creation * child of purification+ 6(3) creation * scaled chimera+ 3(3) creation * living torture 1(1) creation * rampage gargoyle 14(1) creation * Daji 1(1) brute * white wing sky pirate+ m(20) brute * deceit witch+m (1) brute * divinity bow clarissa+m(1) brute * white winged elite+ 1(1) brute * blood blush vanessa+ 4(3) brute * elf commander+ 50(7) brute * asura blade, lance+ 1(1) brute * blade giant+ 1(1) brute *